Andrew Ridgway
United Kingdom | branch = British Army | serviceyears = | rank =Lieutenant-General | unit = | commands =3rd Royal Tank Regiment 7th Armoured Brigade | battles =Bosnian War Kosovo War | awards =Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire Companion of the Order of the Bath Commander of the Order of the British Empire }} Lieutenant-General Sir Andrew Peter Ridgway, (born 1950) is a former Lieutenant Governor of Jersey. He was appointed to the role for a 5-year term on 14 June 2006 after a long military career. Military career , Bailiff of Jersey (right), at Liberation Day celebrations 9 May 2008]] He was educated at Hele's School, Exeter, the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst, and St John's College, Cambridge.Profile of the Lieutenant Governor In 1970 he was commissioned into the 3rd Royal Tank Regiment, serving in Germany and Ireland as a Troop Leader. In 1975 he qualified as a helicopter pilot, and was given command of the 1st Royal Tank Regiment Air Squadron, operating in Central America and Northern Ireland. In 1982 he attended the Army Staff College at Camberley, before taking command of the 3rd Royal Tank Regiment in 1991Green Flash Homepage and the 7th Armoured Brigade (the 'Desert Rats') in 1993. In 1994 he was appointed UN Commander in Central Bosnia and Herzegovina,Lieutenant Governor officially ready for business BBC and became Chief of Staff for the Allied Rapid Reaction Corps for NATO's entry into the Kosovo War in 1999. For 2003 to 2006, he was Chief of Defence Intelligence,Whitaker's Almanack 2004 although he was not directly involved in producing the controversial intelligence reports that led to 2003 invasion of Iraq and Operation Telic. He is also Colonel of the Royal Tank Regiment (appointed in 1999), Honorary Colonel of Cambridge University Officer Training Corps and the Westminster Dragoons.W (Westminster Dragoons) Squadron, The Royal Yeomanry Other jobs in his career have included running the Army budget as Colonel Army Programmes and posts as First Director of Operational Capability, First Director of Training and Education and Chief of Joint Force Operations. He was appointed CBE in 1995 and CB in 2001, as well as receiving the Queen's Commendation for Valuable Service and the US Defense Intelligence Agency Award in 2005. Ridgway was appointed a Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire (KBE) in the Queen's Birthday Honours in 2011. Lieutenant-Governor of Jersey From 2006 until 2011 Ridgway was Lieutenant-Governor of Jersey,Lieutenant-Governors of Jersey This is Jersey in the Channel Islands, where he acted as the Queen's representative. Though largely a symbolic and ceremonial appointment, the post of Lieutenant-Governor is the essential link between Jersey and the Crown, as the Channel Islands are not part of the United Kingdom. References * Lewis, Anthony (27 May 2006). "On Her Majesty's Service", Jersey Evening Post, pp. 8–10. |- |- |- External links Category:1950 births Category:People from Teddington Category:Governors of Jersey Category:Royal Tank Regiment officers Category:British Army generals Category:Living people Category:Graduates of the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst Category:Alumni of St John's College, Cambridge Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Companions of the Order of the Bath Category:Recipients of the Commendation for Valuable Service Category:People educated at Hele's School, Exeter